


In the Witch's Kitchen

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Robin Hood, F/M, Gen, Murder, SpookyOQ, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: Robin is a serial killer who has an arrangement with the local coven of witches, and a complicated relationship with their future leader.





	In the Witch's Kitchen

Cursing, Robin pushed the body out of the back of his pickup truck. Back when he first started this… career, he’ll call it, he was a lot more gentle with his bounty. Delicately carting them in the back of his car, wrapping their cold bodies in thick blankets as if showing them respect in their bodies afterlife would make up for the fact that he sent them there. But that was when he was young and soft-hearted. Now he was wise enough to know that the dead don’t feel, don’t want and don’t care. There was no point in being gentle. 

 

The trash bag crinkled as he tossed the corpse over his shoulder, grunting as he made his way to the backdoor of Mills Manor. This victim was heavier than he’d expected. From the looks of her she’d only weighed 130, 120 tops. However, people always got a little heavier when they were dead. 

 

Knocking on the back door, a familiar face appeared through the screen. “Regina.” 

 

She nodded, a seductive smile on her lips. “Robin. What do you have for me tonight?” 

 

Regina Mills was the youngest witch in this particular coven, and the only one he liked dealing with. Lustrous midnight hair, irresistible blood red lips and dark eyes that were deeper than a million oceans. Seeing her was the only thing he looked forward to on nights like this. 

 

She ushered him into the kitchen, where he laid his bounty out on the dining room table 

 

“She’s young. 26 and healthy. Has a good heart too.” 

 

“Really?” mused Regina, lifting an eyebrow, impressed. Tearing back the trash bag she regarded the girl inside. Robin was right she was young. Dark pixie cut hair and thin lips. Her skin was paler than midnight and Regina suspected that wasn’t due to a lack of heartbeat. 

 

“Picked her straight out the newspaper,” said Robin. “There was an article about a big donation she made to the children’s hospital. She also teaches third grade and I even caught her coming out of soup kitchen tonight.” 

 

Regina chuckled, obviously pleased. “Oooh, a golden heart.” She turned to Robin. “Been a while since you brought me one of those.” 

 

On the outside he showed no reaction but inside he wilted. After all these years bringing bodies to her for rituals, the guilt still hit him like a lightning bolt. He usually picked crueler victims, men who had victims of their own, monsters who, unlike him, never felt a shred of remorse for their wrongdoings. But every once in a while things would take a turn for the worst, he’d get desperate and he’d take the life of someone who didn’t deserve it. 

 

He looked at the body of the woman he’d killed tonight. Her green eyes were open, still shining with the terror and shock from her final moments. She hadn’t even seen the arrow coming. 

 

Regina rolled up her sleeves. “Let’s see how much of that angelic demeanor was actually real.” 

 

Robin clenched his jaw as she sunk her hand into the woman’s chest. Blood swirled around her wrist as she clutched her heart from the inside. Magic flowed through the air, stifling his lungs and lighting Regina’s eyes into golden glow. 

 

Breathlessly, she smiled. “Oh… she’s the real deal.. good,.pure… but not completely…” 

 

Robin’s eyebrows lifted slightly, intrigued. “Oh?” He glanced at the woman’s innocent face. What secrets could she have. 

 

Closing her eyes, Regina let her magic sift into the woman’s heart, searching her soul and taking in her memories. “There’s love in her heart… love for another… that doesn’t belong to her. An affair. Kisses in dark hallways and even more in cheap hotels.” 

 

“Wow,” mumbled Robin. “I suppose no one’s truly innocent.” 

 

Regina opened her eyes. “Well you would know that better than anyone, wouldn’t you Robin.” 

 

Her words stung but he tried not to let it show. This job was not a choice for him; it was a hostage situation and he knew that. So did she. 

 

Removing her hand from the woman’s chest, she shook the blood from her hands, sending drops of it into the wood. “Mother will want to keep the heart for herself but her other organs will fetch a pretty price at the midnight market.” She smiled at him. “Well done.” 

 

“I don’t need praise,” he replied. “That has never been part of this arrangement.” 

 

She smirked at his reminder but nodded. “Of course. I know what you come for.” 

 

Wiping her hands on her skirt, she sauntered over to the kitchen pantry and comes back with a jar containing three blue butterflies, still flapping inside their prison. He anxiously watches as she pokes three holes into the jar lid and pours inside a nauseous mixture of pond water and scorpion venom. Once the jar is halfway full, she violently shakes it drowning the butterflies inside. As they sink to the bottom of the glass she raises it to her eye level, passionately muttering a language he can’t understand. Her eyes shimmer as she speaks and so does the concoction in the jar, swirling and swirling until it is unrecognizable, colored by the disintegrated wings of its former inhabitants. 

 

She hands it to him, a small amount of sympathy in her eyes. “This will chase away your son’s demons for a while, as well as his illness.” 

 

He gingerly takes the jar from her, a breath of relief falling from his lips. The magic in this jar is what he sells his soul for. Its power is the only thing keeping his son out of an early grave. 

 

He sighs, casting his eyes downward. “You should know… I still curse your mother in my sleep, every night.” 

 

Regina nods. “I know… I curse her too.” 

 

Neither one of them chose to be a part of this world. She was born into it. He, and his son, were simply collateral damage of a feud they hadn’t even been aware of. Her mother was the only reason they were trapped in this dark life. 

 

Their arrangement was a desperate decision, the only solution that saved his son from the fate of his mother. 

 

“She grows weaker every day,” Regina mumbles, hopefully. “It won’t be long before I’m mistress of the manor. Know that when that day comes our arrangement will meet its end. I’ll see to that.” 

 

Robin nodded but stayed silent. Despite her role in this house, he never blamed her for his predicament. She’d been fond of his wife, had pleaded to her mother mercy for him and his son. The bargaining of his soul had been the only deal she was able to render. He knew she still had sympathy in her heart for them and there were no doubts in his mind that when the time came she would keep her word. 

 

Tapping her fingers against the counter, she shrugged. “However… I hope that even though you’ll no longer be chain to us… you might still find an excuse to visit.” 

 

Robin smirked. “Perhaps… but never after dark.” 


End file.
